ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
2013
2013 Events in the NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles Universe *Ziva's father, Eli David secretly returns to the United States and reunites with Ziva although things turn sour when Ziva learns that her father is responsible for the death of an investigative journalist. While attending a dinner at the Vance household, the house comes under from gunfire with Ziva racing after the shooter with Gibbs later joining her and although they find the shooter, they are unable to arrest him as he commits suicide seconds later. In the meantime, Jackie Vance is brought to hospital after suffering wounds in the shooting with Tony and McGee guarding the household. *Gibbs and Ziva later return to the Vance household with Ziva learning to her shock and despair that her father died after getting caught in the shooting. *Hours later, Vance emerges from surgery and reveals to Gibbs that Jackie Vance has died from her wounds. *Following the tragedy, NCIS is given 48 hours- two days to investigate the crime before the President of the United States informs Israel what happened. During that time, Ducky reveals that the shooter was dying from inoperable tumors with McGee later revealing that the shooter was Swedish. *The NCIS team also meet NCIS Deputy Director Jerome Craig and Mossad Assistant Director Ilan Bodnar while Ziva later announces that she intends to exact revenge against the person responsible for her father's death. *It's later revealed that Bodnar was the one who organized the killings and although NCIS attempt to arrest him, they find that he has disappeared without a trace while Arash Kazmi later dies in an explosion. *Due to his actions, Vance is put on administration leave, resulting in Jerome Craig becoming the Acting Director of NCIS. *The NCIS team later say their goodbyes to Jackie Vance while in Israel, Ziva buries her father, Eli and in a moment of weakness, sleeps with Adam Eshel. *As the NCIS team investigate the death of a Marine Lance Corporal and a female civilian, Abby remembers the first case she ever worked on as a young child in New Orleans. *NCIS launch an operation to catch the most wanted cyber terrorist in the world and are presumably successful in doing so which they do by using an infamous hacker. *Following another case, Craig steps down as Acting Director of NCIS, resulting in Vance resuming his duties as NCIS Director. *Ned Dorneget returns to help the NCIS team in regards to a case regarding a potential serial killing copycat. *It's revealed that Ziva is tracking the whereabouts of Ilan Bodnar. *The NCIS team meet McGee's estranged father, Navy Admiral John McGee for the first time. *Tony discovers that Ziva has been tracking Ilan Bodnar with McGee helping her. Ziva later plans to head to Europe with Tony heading along with her. *The NCIS team meet Orli Elbaz, the new Director of Mossad while Tony and Ziva travel to Berlin, Germany instead of Rome, Italy to purse leads on Ilan Bodnar while Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky investigate the death of a Mossad officer. *In Berlin, Tony and Ziva discover that the man they've been tracking is in fact Yaniv Bodnar, Ilan Bodnar's brother. The three later return to the United States although Tony and Ziva are involved in a car accident as they head to D.C. that ends with Ilan Bodnar emerging and stealing the diamonds that Tony and Ziva obtained in Berlin before fleeing the scene. Tony and Ziva survive but both are left with physical injuries: Tony with a broken nose and Ziva with her right arm in a sling. *After many misleads, the NCIS team learn that Bodnar is attempting to flee the United States for South Africa on board a ship due to depart from Baltimore Harbor. *Ziva personally heads to Baltimore, confronts Ilan Bodnar and after a very intense fight with the two engaging in hand-to-hand combat, avenges her father, Eli and Jackie Vance by throwing Bodnar from a great height and onto a rack of shelves which kills Bodnar instantly. *Due to Bodnar's death, NCIS later comes under investigation from Richard Parsons, a Department of Homeland Security agent who is revealed to not be targeting Ziva or Vance but Gibbs directly with Gibbs later being arrested for obstructing justice. In response, Vance hires former JAG/Navy Admiral, A.J. Chegwidden to defend Gibbs. As this happens, the NCIS team investigate the murder of a Navy SEAL. *With time against them, Gibbs and Vance destroy any and all evidence associated with the NCIS team in general while Tony, McGee and Ziva promptly resign from NCIS for good, all three handing in their NCIS badges in order to protect Gibbs which also results in the three becoming civilians. *Due to the case, JSOC temporarily recruit Gibbs to work for them with Gibbs later carrying out a mission that sees him apparently shooting FBI agent Tobias Fornell. *An explosion at a function leaves many injured with one of the high-profile fatalities being SECNAV Clayton Jarvis while Gibbs heads to Iran to meet a possible contact, only to get caught in a gunfight. During the fight, Richard Parsons arrives, saving Gibbs with the two later reluctantly working together to uncover more information concerning the death of Navy SEAL Chad McBride. *Gibbs and Parsons later return to the United States with Parsons subsequently dropping his investigation into NCIS, enabling DiNozzo and McGee to become full-time NCIS Special Agents again. *Desperate for information on Ziva's whereabouts, Tony contacts her friend, Adam Eschel for help with Eschel and a strike team raiding a safehouse in Israel and learning that Ziva has fled while numerous corpses of unidentified men armed with weapons are inside the safehouse. *Following Clayton Jarvis's death, businesswoman/politician Sarah Porter becomes the new Secretary of the Navy and also the first ever female to hold the position. *Tony heads to Israel to track down Ziva and meets Adam Eschel as well as Mossad Director Orli Elbaz who help Tony with his search. *Numerous information collected allows McGee to determine that the attacks are being carried by a soldier of fortune group called the Brotherhood of Doubt while the NCIS and FBI team joint-raid a house in Arizona and learn that the main members of the NCIS team including SECNAV Jarvis are targets. *Gibbs is successful in stopping another associate of the Brotherhood of Doubt from carrying out another attack while Ziva opts to stay in Israel, resulting in her leaving the NCIS team for good although she and Tony share a kiss. *With Ziva having left, the main NCIS team is now composed of three agents: Gibbs, Tony and McGee. They investigate two more cases and meet Mike Franks's former partner, Vera Strickland. They're also reunited with polygraph agent Susan Grady who is revealed to be applying for a criminal investigative job in San Diego. *CGIS agent Abigail Borin returns to assist the NCIS team with a bombing on board an oil rig that killed a Marine Major. *After a potential threat in MTAC and the SECNAV is exposed as an unwitting mole, the NCIS team head to NSA where they meet NSA analyst Eleanor Bishop who helps them with a case concerning a suspect selling secrets to Russia. Following the case, Bishop joins NCIS as the official NSA/NCIS liaison officer. *NCIS investigate the death of a Marine Corporal while Bishop proves her worth by rescuing the abducted teenage daughter of FBI agent Tobias Fornell and IRS agent Diane Sterling. *The NCIS team celebrate Christmas while Vance introduces his children to Lamar Addison, the father of Jackie Vance and Michael Thomas. Broadcast Media Television *January 8, 2013- Shabbat Shalom (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *January 8, 2013- Drive (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *January 15, 2013- Shiva (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *January 15, 2013- Paper Soldiers (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *January 29, 2013- Hit and Run (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *January 29, 2013- The Chosen One (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *February 5, 2013- Canary (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *February 5, 2013- Kill House (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *February 19, 2013- Hereafter (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *February 19, 2013- History (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *February 26, 2013- Detour (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *February 26, 2013- Lokhay (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *March 5, 2013- Prime Suspect (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *March 5, 2013- Wanted (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. This episode also marks the directional debut of Chris O'Donnell (G. Callen). *March 19, 2013- Seek (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *March 19, 2013- Red Part 1 (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *March 26, 2013- Squall (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *March 26, 2013- Red Part 2 (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *April 9, 2013- Chasing Ghosts (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *April 9, 2013- Purity (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *April 23, 2013- Berlin (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *April 23, 2013- Resurrection (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *April 30, 2013- Revenge (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *April 30, 2013- Raven and The Swans (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *May 7, 2013- Double Blind (episode), the NCIS Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *May 7, 2013- Parley (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *May 14, 2013- Damned If You Do (episode), the NCIS Season 10 finale episode airs for the first time. *May 14, 2013- Descent (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *September 24, 2013- Whiskey Tango Foxtrot (episode), the NCIS Season 11 premiere episode airs for the first time. *September 24, 2013- Ascension (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 premiere episode airs for the first time. *October 1, 2013- Past, Present and Future (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. This episode also marks the final appearance of Cote de Pablo as a series regular. *October 1, 2013- Impact (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *October 8, 2013- Under the Radar (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *October 8, 2013- Omni (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *October 15, 2013- Anonymous was a Woman (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *October 15, 2013- Reznikov, N. (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *October 22, 2013- Once a Crook (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *October 22, 2013- Unwritten Rule (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *October 29, 2013- Oil and Water (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *October 29, 2013- Big Brother (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *November 5, 2013- Better Angels (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *November 5, 2013- The Livelong Day (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *November 12, 2013- Alibi (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *November 12, 2013- Fallout (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *November 19, 2013- Gut Check (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. This episode also marks the debut appearance of NSA analyst Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop played by Emily Wickersham. *November 19, 2013- Recovery (NCIS: Los Angeles episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *November 26, 2013- The Frozen Lake (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *December 10, 2013- Devil's Triad (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *December 10, 2013- Iron Curtain Rising (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *December 17, 2013- Homesick (episode), the NCIS Season 11 and Christmas episode airs for the first time. *December 17, 2013- Merry Evasion (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 and Christmas episode airs for the first time. Category:Timeline